


Absence (NSFW)

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Valorant University [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: The One That You Love.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Series: Valorant University [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755562
Kudos: 32





	Absence (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Absence (SFW)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675789) by [Lily_Rhonin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin). 



> Sorry this took so long to post, here's the nsfw version of this fanfic. Thanks for reading, and while I try to respond to all comments, I'd like to say ahead of time- if you leave one, thank you. I appreciate the kindness. <3 
> 
> Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out my twitter

Diana sighed as she stepped out of the terminal from the airport and into the main space. Luggage acquired, homeward bound. Ignoring the pressed crowds around her, she wove in and out of the small spaces between them until she reached the front of the airport, lined with cars picking up passengers and preparing to leave.

She would be home soon. 

She shouldered her bag as the taxi she had called pulled up, pulling open the door as she slid into the seat and gave the driver her destination. The driver tried to make small talk, even threw in a few flirtatious comments- she took stock of him in the mirror, her gaze cool and steady until he looked up and noticed her, clamping his lips shut before turning up the radio, leaving her in silence for the rest of the ride.

Admittedly, she didn’t even want to pay him as she stepped out at her destination, but she did anyway, throwing enough cash for the trip and telling him to keep the change. The well lit streets reminded her of school for some reason, and she paused just long enough to watch the people walk by before pulling out her keycard as she stepped into the lobby of her apartment building, the only sound that of her shoes clicking on the tile floors before she paused at the elevator and tapped the button, waiting.

Would Leo be home yet?

Diana pulled out her phone and checked the time. It was only 6 PM. In theory, she had time. Leona shouldn’t be home for another hour or so, and she probably wouldn’t be in a rush, because Diana had told her she wasn’t anticipating coming back until tomorrow.

The elevator pinged as the doors slid open. An elderly man stepped out with his dog, but he ignored her completely as he walked past, and she took his place in the cab space, punching in the little number 6 button before stepping back and waiting patiently as the doors closed.

_ Bing. Bing. Bing… _

The elevator made a noise for every level it passed, but Diana scarcely registered it until the sixth one, when the elevator jarred her as it came to a stop, and she sighed, picking up her bag as the doors pulled back, allowing her out into the hallway.

The route she traced was familiar- all the way to the end of the second hallway of that floor, and she paused outside as she placed her bag down so she could use both to unlock the door, sliding her key in and twisting the knob until the door clicked open and she was able to pick her bag up once more as she stepped through the frame and into the dark hallway, letting the door swing closed behind her.

So dark. The apartment was so dark, but Diana didn’t bother flicking the light switch near the door, just pushed on until the hall opened up into the main room, where light from the floor-to-ceiling window overlooking the city dimly lit the main room, edging everything in silver. Breathing out softly, she made her way to the master bedroom, pushing open the door- it was not fully closed. Leona never closed it for some reason. 

She threw her bag on the bed, and almost considered joining it for a moment. The bed looked so soft. Well, it  _ was  _ soft. But she had something more important to do. She made her way back to the main room, only now stopping to turn the light on in the attached kitchen as she walked over to the fridge and swung the door open, kneeling to take stock of what they had. Lots of veggies, a partially frozen steak. She reached in and pulled out what she needed. Peppers, squash, broccoli, peas,  _ hmm...onions _ . She’d want onions, but she’d have to get those out of the pantry. She scooped out the rest of the veggies that she wanted and pulled out the steak last, before walking over to the pantry and swinging it open.

Coconut milk on the first shelf, perfect.

She snatched up the cans and grabbed two onions before pushing the closet closed with her hip. She just needed a knife, now.  _ Hmm… _ The big one she liked wasn’t in the knife block, so she walked back over to the fridge, opening the dishwasher under the counter just beside it. Bingo, it had been washed. Leona must have been making dinner at home since she was gone.

It didn’t take Diana long to slice up and prep the veggies, and the partially frozen steak was much easier to cut into strips than if it had been fully thawed.

Just the spice now.

About thirty minutes later, the house was filled with the smell of curry. While it finished simmering, Diana walked over to the balcony wielding a pair of scissors, sliding the glass door open that attached the main room to the little terrace as she walked out. 

Leo had taken care of her little flowers while she had been gone. Not a single leaf withered or wilted. It made Diana smile as she knelt down, snipping a few white and yellow roses, pausing to take a couple yellow and red mums and- Leo’s favorite, the white and yellow sunflowers Diana had grown after their wedding.

She took the flowers inside and found a cute little vase. She was pretty sure Riven had bought it for them last year, a petite white thing covered in flowers and embossed with swirls. Simple, but pretty, and it meant it wouldn’t clash with any of the flowers she had picked. She set it in the middle of their small kitchen table before going to check on the curry. Almost done, and Leona would be home soon.

All that was left was the rice, which wouldn’t take long, and a salad. So when the door clicked open again another thirty minutes later, a surprised voice rang out, filled with delight. “Diana? Are you home?”

Diana looked up sharply as a familiar voice called her name, and then Leona appeared from the end of the hallway, her face tired but bright, her mouth curving into a smile as she noticed Diana sitting at the set table. She was dressed in such a nice black and grey dress shirt and skirt…

_ She’s so beautiful. _

Diana stood just in time for Leona to hug her as she set her work pack down and rushed over, wrapping her arms around her. 

“I missed you.” Leona’s voice was soft in her ear, and Diana smiled against her neck. 

“I missed you too.”

Leona stepped back and looked around, still grinning. “Did you make curry? And a salad? It smells delicious.”

Diana nodded before pointing to the chair she’d been sitting in. “Take a seat, I’ll go bring it over.”    
Leona gave a nod in return before pulling the chair in behind her as she sat- and then breathed again. “And you picked some of your flowers! Di, they’re lovely. I’ve always loved these sunflowers.”

“I know.” Diana looked up as she brought the pot in, tipping her head as she smiled. “I’m going to grow them every year from now on. I remember you said you liked them when we got married.”

“Ooo, I look forward to it.” Leona was examining the flowers closely as Diana set the pot down, and she looked up as Diana took a seat beside her. “I hope I watered them correctly? I did it like you said and put it in the bottom of the pots or was careful not to let it splash up on the rose leaves.”

Diana smiled as she looked away, but she nodded. “It was hard to see outside because it was dark, but everything looked really healthy. You did a good job. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome! It’s fun, taking care of flowers. I see why you do it. I should get some indoor plants again, that was fun.” Leona commented as Diana passed her first the rice, and then the curry pot, placed on a pot holder for easy maneuverability. 

“You have to remember to water them. You forgot last time.” Diana realized it was probably tacky to point out, but Leona didn’t seem to mind, just shrugged. “I remembered your flowers, did I not? I could probably do it this time.”

Diana simply smiled as she helped herself to some of the curry.

“This is delicious, Di.” Leona’s voice came as a purr as she took her first bite, then a second, seemingly savoring each bite before taking the next, and Diana dipped her head at the praise, trying to busy herself with her own food until Leona spoke again, watching her curiously. “Oh, Xayah texted me while I was at lunch earlier. Apparently her studio made it to an international competition that’s being held in, uh…” Leona paused, shifting sideways as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, flicking it on and checking her messages. “Los Angeles. She was wondering if we wanted to come.”

Diana looked up, face registering mild surprise. “Oh, really? That’s, uh, Ahri’s studio, right? So she’s gonna be there?”

Leona nodded enthusiastically. “Yep! And Rakan and Irelia. She said Morg was gonna come but she’s been really busy with her job lately.”

“Understandably.” Diana nodded, but tipped her head as she thought before nodding. “Yeah, it would be fun to go. Depends on when it is but I have vacation days I’m supposed to use from last year. So I can probably get some time for a trip.”

“Oh, yeah, I should have asked that! I’ll let her know, then.” Leona nodded quickly and then looked down, typing out a quick message before stowing her phone back in her pocket. “We haven’t seen them since Riven’s last game so I thought it would be nice.”

Diana dipped her head. The thought of traveling after she had just gotten back was not particularly appealing, but if Leo was coming...well, then it didn’t really matter. 

“Oh! How was your trip?” Leona was looking at her again. Diana shrugged. “Got the article written and they seemed happy with it. There’s not much else I can do besides give them coverage. Well, and be annoying about it on my socials, but that’s nothing new with me. How was your work?”

Leona pushed her lip out. “Boring. I got to meet this really cool guy from Italy though? He was just some assistant to an official from over there, but he apparently has a sister going to school at Val. She wants to do the kind of stuff I’m doing so he was asking me about it, where I went to school. That kinda stuff.”

She tapped the top of her spoon against the side of her face as she thought. “He apparently was born in Italy but his parents were from France. And his husband’s from here! Well, DC area.”

Diana blinked. “Wait, where were his parents from?”

“Around where we’re from! It’s always weird to meet people from around where we grew up. I mean, I didn’t meet his parents, but yeah. I told him to tell them about us! And that I said hi.”

Diana chuffed, amused, before helping herself to some of the salad. Truthfully, she wanted another serving of rice and curry, but she knew she should probably eat at least a little bit of salad, so she finished off with that instead, glancing up as she cleaned her plate. “Do you want me to take your plate?” She asked the question as she stood up, but Leona was already rising too, shaking her head quickly. “No! You made dinner, let me help you clean up. C’mon.” 

Diana didn’t argue- just smiled and picked up the salad bowl, while Leona grabbed the leftover rice and curry before setting it on the island counter between them and the kitchen.

While Diana washed dishes, Leona put the food away, packing it neatly into little plastic containers before storing them away in the fridge. It was how she always put food away- actually, it was how she put everything away. Always neat and tidy.

_ I remember arguing about packing when we went to France with Xayah and Riven. _

  
The memory made her smile, but she was so absorbed in her memories of the events during that time period that she didn’t hear Leona walk up behind her, only felt her arms wrap around her from behind, and her own shoulders sag as she leaned back into her. Her heartbeat quickened as Leona rested her chin on her shoulder, her breath tickling the hairs on her neck. 

“Hey.”

“Mm?” Diana placed the last bowl in the other sink where the drying rack was nestled. 

“Thanks for making dinner, that was really nice of you. And I’m really glad you’re back.”

Diana felt a shiver race through her body as her wife’s nose grazed her skin, and she reached up, tracing Leona’s jaw with her fingertips until she felt Leona’s head shift against her neck, and lips wrap around her fingers. Goddamnit. The hands on her belly roamed down against the flat of her stomach until they were pressed just under the waist of her pants, and Diana had to fight to keep her mind from blanking as Leona continued to tease her.

“Leo…” her voice came far more rasping than she had intended, but it seemed to have the desired effect. Leona released her fingers and grabbed her wrist instead, pulling her out of the kitchen and down the very hallway Diana had walked earlier, leading her through the bedroom door.

_ Of course she didn’t close the door. _

Diana wasn’t even sure why she noticed, nor did she particularly care as she felt Leona push her body into the bed. She didn’t care as she reached up and tangled her fingers in Leo’s fiery red tresses as she pulled her down for a kiss that took her breath away, and when she looked up, she was met with Leona’s warm brown eyes and sun-touched skin framed by her bright auburn hair.

_ She… _

She was scarcely aware of her hand reaching up to stroke Leona’s face, or the soft chirring noise Leona made as she pressed into her hand before reaching down, tracing a finger from Diana’s throat down to the button of the black and grey suite. The deftness with which she undid the buttons always surprised Diana for some reason, but Leona was a woman of many talents, and Diana could only watch- and move her arms as Leona did away with her jacket first, and then her dress shirt, leaving her in just her bra.

_ I was about to say pants but… _

Leona had pushed those off too. Not that Diana minded. She could only feel herself growing restless- and needy- as she felt Leona’s mouth traveling down her body, and hissed softly as teeth gently nipped the flesh her bra had previously concealed. 

Leona seemed determined to mark out what was hers, and Diana hissed again when those teeth bit harder. It was never enough to be explicitly painful, but it certainly had Diana gasping and squirming under her wife’s touch, until the latter placed a gentle hand against her throat. It wasn’t even really a threat, but the move was enough to make Diana force herself to still, until Leona drew herself up, sitting upright as she straddled Diana’s hips and started pulling her shirt over her head.

Diana wasn’t sure what she wanted more. Laying there and watching her was hypnotizing, but part of her also wanted to reach up to help her tear those clothes off. Leona, however, seemed to have made that decision for her, the look in her eyes telling her not to move a muscle before she was finished slowly stripping herself down to nothing. Not until she was left in only a light yellow pair of bikini shorts. 

There was a soft sigh as Leona leaned down again, hovering a small space in front of Diana, eyes half closed as their gazes met before Leona finally kissed her. This kiss was hungrier than the one she had given her earlier, and it fanned the fire that Diana had desperately fought to control, from burning-hot embers to a raging flame that threatened to consume her being. It was only broken when they came up for air, and the sensation was replaced by a thumb against her clit and two fingers pressed against her center. They weren’t even moving, but it was enough to make Diana groan softly, fingers curled into the sheets before Leona consumed her vocalizations in another kiss, those fingers finally moving against and inside of her.

“Hah!” Diana gasped out loud as Leona broke away, still finger-deep inside her and rapidly driving her towards a peak there would be no return from. Just as she was about to succumb to the white oblivion she craved, though, she felt Leona pause, and then pull away altogether, and she only just suppressed the desperate whine that tried to escape her mouth.

“Come here.” Leona’s voice was breathy, but soft, and Diana nodded mutely as they switched places, but with Leona leaned against the headboard, Diana’s legs on either side of her. “Sorry, my back was sore.”

Diana gave a strained snort. “You don’t have to apologize.”

“Mmm… the look on your face when I stopped said otherwise.” The humor in her voice made Diana flush red, and she looked away quickly. “N-no! I just-” She gasped as fingers found their way back against her clit. “Ok, ok!” 

Leona gave a low laugh as she ran her free hand over Diana’s chest. Her fingers circling Diana’s nipple before bringing her face in and drawing a tongue over the sensitive nub until she gasped again, pulling her in until Diana could only wrap her arms around Leona’s neck and close her eyes, her soft cries steadily increasing in volume until she finally returned to her peak- and tumbled over, giving a hoarse shout against Leona’s neck, her grip tightening as she rode it out. 

“That’s very good.” Leona’s voice sounded quietly in her ear as Diana slumped against her. “Are you too tired to keep going?”

Diana shook her head mutely as Leona gently pushed her away to look at her- and Diana had to laugh herself. “I should be asking that. You look tired as hell.”

Leona gave her a skewed grin. “I’ve enough to deal with you, thanks.” 

Her wife started to smirk in response, but she gave a short yelp as she felt the fingers still between her thighs give her still-sensitive clit a gentle flick. “Mm, none of that smirking of yours. If you’re not too tired…”

Diana already knew what Leona was about to say, so instead, she leaned forward quickly, cupping Leona’s face in her hands as she kissed her. “I’m not too tired.” She murmured, trailing kisses down Leo’s neck until she felt her shift underneath her, the hands that roamed up and down her back coming to rest on first her waist, and then her shoulders as Diana finally reached her destination.

Diana knew two things for certain about how Leo liked to get off. And while she did like trying new things, knowing how tired Leona was made her opt to get her wife off as fast as possible. So with a deft flick of her arm, and a quick tip of her head, she wrapped her lips around Leo’s clit. Two fingers entered easily- Leo was already so wet there was enough to lick up, and then some, so as she started working, she instantly felt Leona first relax, and then start to become rigid as she picked up the pace, goosebumps raising along the flesh of her arms as Leona’s grip on her shoulders tightened. It was easy to gauge the level of her arousal, between the constant wet now dripping through her hand, and the fingernails digging steadily harder into her shoulder muscles until she felt Leona start to tense around her fingers, and the grip on her shoulder finally breaking the skin as she finally came, her voice coming low and rough as she shuddered, leaving Diana free to sit up and lean in, grabbing the side of her face with her free hand to pull her in for a kiss that last nearly as long as it took Leona to finally come down from her orgasm, relaxing back into the headboard and pillows with her eyes lidded from exhaustion.

Diana would have been lying to herself if she said she didn’t want to get off again after watching that, and she had to close her eyes for a long moment and take several deep breaths to try and calm herself, her forehead now leaned against Leona’s neck as she steadied herself. Still under her, however, she felt Leona start moving again, and let out a soft groan as she felt an arm around her waist draw her closer, and a hand on her core.

“I can feel how worked up you are, still.” Leona’s voice was muffled against Diana’s hair, and the other woman had to stop herself from absolutely breaking apart in Leona’s embrace as her wife rocked her against her steady fingers, propped against her knee for more leverage as she moved Diana’s body into them. Diana had no time to argue- her lame efforts at composure only lasting for as long as it took Leo to bite gently into her shoulder, still whispering soft praise as Diana finally came undone, sinking into Leona’s body as her second orgasm left her weak and finally spent.

They sat like that for over half an hour, until Diana became aware of herself growing increasingly weary. She felt Leona shift underneath her, sliding down and letting Diana roll to the side before pulling her back in with a tight hug that Diana returned without hesitation. Though her eyes were closed and her breathing was slowing rapidly in the darkened room, she still looked so pretty that Diana couldn’t help but lean in and kiss her one more time.

It was worth it.

Eyes still closed, she was rewarded with a sleep smile as Leona softly whispered “Goodnight.”

A soft snort from Diana.

“Goodnight.” She murmured, watching Leona’s face relax completely as she finally slipped into a long-lasting sleep.

_ I will never get tired of you, Sunny. _


End file.
